seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aida Aida no Mi (13th dimension)
Introduction The Aida Aida no Mi is a logia Devil fruit that allows the user to create control, and even become the theoretical particles that form the fabric of space, effectively turning them into a "Dimensional being". It was eaten by John Jango de Triezieme . Usage The Aida Aida no Mi's most obvious power, and apparent element, is the creation of rifts in space, which resemble dark purple vapour. In actuality, the rifts access vast spaces created by the fruit's power, and the exterior size of them has no bearing on the size of the area inside. Needless to say, this makes them invaluable for storage, but also for transportation; by connecting two or more rifts to the same dimension, John can create a shortcut between those points, or effectively create a portal by shrinking the dimension entirely. John can also control gravity and gravitational forces within his own dimensions, as these are caused by distortions in space. However, he cannot affect gravity outside of the rifts, and the gravtiational effects inside them do not persist outside. Strengths Using the Aida Aida no Mi, John is able to move from place to place extremely quickly and unpredictably, as well as display a colourful range of additional abilities from creative usage of it's powers, such as forming barriers that reflect incoming projectiles. Jango has also found a spectacular way of fast movement with this fruit; by collapsing the space ahead of him, he can drasticly shorten a distance travelled, and by expanding the space behind him to compensate, a gravitational wave travelling in his intended direction is produced. by travelling allong these waves, Jango can produce the effect of great speed, approaching the speed of light. However, this is only aplicable for travelling in straight lines, as he can not visualise how to curve the path of this wave without greatly reducing it's effects, or risking destroying anything it carries. Weaknesses Despite it's flexibility and power, the Aida Aida no Mi only allows manipulation of it's own dimensions, as with most logia. The consequence of this is that outside of the rifts the user creates, many of their abilities are simply useless, most notably the gravitational powers. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Voidslip: '''a technique allowing rapid movement. Jango transforms his body to expand into a pocket dimension outside of normal space, which he then extends and reconects to reality at his intended destination. He can then travel through this space to cover ground extremely quickly. To an outside perspective, he appears to simply vanish into a small vortex of rifts, and reappears at the target almost immediately afterwards. This technique also allows him to become more evasive, as he does not need to travel through the space between him and his destination in the normal world. he can also create multiple points of entry and exit by increasing the contact area between his realm and reality, but this also slows down his movement speed, as the dimension he creates cannot be smaller than the contact area. For travelling at increased range, he will often use one of his Dimensional bolts to send the rift to it's desired target more quickly. *'Event horizon: One of John's most favoured area of effect destruction techniques. By combining a gravitational warp with an expanded pocket dimension, he creates a space that absorbs everything inside it into nothingness. He manifests this space as a bubble around him that repidly expands outwards. Anything entering this bubble is dragged into the rift by the imense gravity. Close to the edges of the bubble there are also strong winds due to air rushing into the rift. ** 'Event Surge: '''Jango reverses his Event Horrizon, throwing back out everything he absorbed violently. *'Rift bolt: 'Jango channels his power through his arbalests, and fires a bolt infused with his dimensional rifts. When this bolt reaches its target, he can use the rift to channel his dimensional powers at the location it hits. He often follows up with his phantom bolt technique, launching further bolts at his opponent from the newly created rift as a surprise attack. *'Phantom bolt: 'With an arbalest imbued with his dimensional rifts, John can fire bolts through a pocket dimension, whereupon they emerge from one of his rifts at another location, seemingly appearing out of mid-air. This allows for sudden surprise attacks, as well as strikes from unexpected angles to corner opponents. * '''Borderstone: '''A rift bolt which, upon reaching its target, rapidly expands into a small 'Region', similar to Barrier space. This technique is used to expand his field of influence at long range. * '''String shot: '''An arbalest shot that is modified to trail a long string of cloud behind it. While this function of his arbalests does not use his powers in any way, it can then be combined with them for further techniques. ** '''Great attractor: '''After attaching a string bolt to a target, Jango generates a large gravity field inside rifts at the other end of the string. While the field can't extend outside of the rifts, it pulls in the string, and with it the target the string is attached to. This technique is faster than simply expanding the gravity field to cover a target area, and also allows for more precise control and aim. *'Counter void: 'A counter attack in which John seemingly strikes past a nearby opponent into empty air, only to expand a space behind his target. This results in a sudden huge empty space appearing from nowhere, which air rushes into. The opponent is normally pulled in by the vacume, and the rift then collapses again to cause a damaging implosion. *'Black moon: 'John fires a beam of particles into the sky, and forms them into a vortex which interacts with the planet's local gravity. This pulls on everything beneath it, causing them to float to a predetermined height. This considerably hinders the usually land-bound opponents, allowing Jango to easily fly in and finish them off. Alternatively, he follows up with Eclipse. **'Eclipse: 'Used after Black Moon. John instantly dissipitates the vortex , causing everything attracted by it to fall back down, and usually smash on the ground. Against stronger opponents he can instead use a reversed vortex to fire them into the ground at high speed, but due to the risk of collateral damage to anything unintentionally caught within the field, this is rarely used *'Judgement moon: '''A variant of Black moon in which a large object such as a boulder is drawn into the vortex. once it reaches sufficient height above the target, Jango reverses the vortex, and creates a gravitational wave that slams the boulder down with tremendous force. * '''Searchlight: '''John projects a spiraling rift that resembles a spotlight beam (only dark purple) at a target. The beam is in fact an expanded dimensional rift, and everything within it falls within one of Jango's own dimensions, allowing him to pull them towards him. ** '''Searchlight arrow: '''Jango fires an arrow from one of his Arablests which is infused with his rifts. Upon impact, it fires a searchlight beam back at him, to draw him towards it. This technique also pulls in anything else that is caught in the beam, which can be either an advantage or a disadvantage depending on circumstance. * '''Corridor: '''Jango creates a path between two points by warping space to alter the distance and create strong gravity for propulsion. He can then travel through this at speed for fast movement, as can any other objects that enter the field. ** '''Banish Ray: '''John pucnhes his opponent, and surrounds them with a rift that then forms a corridor -like vortex, dragging the opponent to a nearby location of John's choosing. * '''Region:' '''Jango folds his wings around himself, and expands them to generate a huge spherical field of dimensional rifts, vaguely resembling the "Room" created by Trafalgar Law's powers, but coloured purple. Everything within this space is exposed to his rifts, allowing him full use of his powers within it. ** '''Barrier: '''A variant of region that does not expand outwards, instead forming a much smaller sphere of dimensional rifts that completely encloses Jango. Due to the small size, the barrier can be created faster than his 'Region', but is also limited in overall reach, making it much more suited to defensive techniques, rather than offence. ** '''Gravity shift: '''After creating a region, or more usually a barrier, John can alter gravity within it. This allows him to suspend himself or others in midair, run up walls, or even seemingly run on a non-existent floor. He generally uses this ability to evade his opponents when sniping at them. * '''Purgatory flare:' A dangerous attacking technique that often catches the opponent off guard. Jango fills a pocket dimension with a flammable gas cloud created using a wind dial. At the same time he strikes a match. He then uses a small vortex to release a jet of gas in a chosen location, and finally projects the match into the vortex, causing it to erupt in a violent jet of fire. ** '''Pandemonium: '''A much more destructive variant of purgatory flare. John teleports the entire gas cloud into the space surrounding the opponent before sending the match, causing the entire area to explode. Trivia Category:13th madman Category:13th dimension Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit